Peppermint HealingLove
Description Peppermint HealingLove '''is a no-nonsense young Nurse Unicorn. She does not take no for an answer, and hardly says yes. She works her hardest, always putting in 120% of her best efforts to heal her patients. Appearance '''Peppermint HealingLove has long straight magenta hair, with white stripes resembling a peppermint's. She also has a peppermint scent on her coat. Her coat and horn are a light grayish-reddish color. Her eyes are a strong magenta, and her tail is very looped and fluffy with reddish-magenta and white colors. She dons a white nurse hat with a red cross on it, and has three hearted intersecting peppermints as her cutie mark. Personality Peppermint HealingLove '''is a '''very '''strict no-nonsense Unicorn, and hardly smiles. She is very hard to get to know, as she is always busy and matter-of-fact in a one-of-a-kind way of speaking. This often shoos off mostly everyone who talks to her. She gets annoyed with constant persistance, but if you can somehow prove yourself to her, you will be in her circle and one of the most important people she must protect. Her rage, when activated after constant pestering, is described as massive, though not many have witnessed this, and if they have, know to stay away if they bother her too much. Skills '''Peppermint HealingLove '''has healing-based powers based on her talent, and will give it her all and bury her head in research to make sure her patients are having the best treatment, and are on a very quick pathway to recovery. She idolizes '''Twilight Sparkle for her nonstop studying. Her tail can also be used to trance victims into sleep in order to operate on them. History It's kind of an understatement to say that '''Peppermint HealingLove '''stood out. Her attitude was so matter-of-fact even when she was just a little filly. This even scared the adults who couldn't handle the huge realism she had, being enough for the whole town. '''Peppermint HealingLove '''was born in Manehattan, but moved to Equestria with her Auntie and Grannie due to busy parents. Her Grannie was sweet and spoiled her, but since she spent most of the time listening to her Auntie's conversations with friends and making appointments with patients, --her Auntie being a Nurse herself-- she heard the cold, hard truth way that she spoke with them. Her Auntie was very harsh with patients, but this wasn't seen as harsh by the Auntie herself. This is where '''Peppermint HealingLove's '''personality manifested from. She was interested in her Auntie's work, and often went to the Hospital with her to see the kind of work that she did, deciding that she too wanted to be a Nurse to help people. Her Auntie often told her that harsh words are medicine too. It helps the patient face facts and reasonably try to help move things along with the Nurses and Doctor to figure out what to do next. Panicking seldom solves anything. After '''Peppermint HealingLove '''learned the magic of cooperation, realistic words and healing injuries, her cutie mark appeared. After that, she began studying to be a Nurse, wanting to live up to be like her Auntie. Category:Bronie Category:Female Category:Unicorn